Bad Wolf and the doctor
by little princess of mercury
Summary: What if Rose had seen everything that had to be when she looked into the heart of the tardis and knew that one day if everything went right she could come home. Bad summary and read to find out more.


(So this is my first attempt at a Doctor who fan fiction and I hope you all enjoy it. This will be a multi chapter fic and I promise that it will never be abandoned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Otherwise Many things would have been different.)

The day started off like any other in Torchwood. Jack was in his office and Ianto, Martha, Mickey, and Gwen were working at their stations. Suddenly a beeping started. Everyone looked around for the source and Mickey's eyes went wide as he realized what was beeping. He pulled a key from around his neck and unlocked a drawer in his desk. He reached in and pulled out a cell phone. He stared at it and placed it down on his desk and started pacing.

"Mickey what is that?" Martha asked her husband softly, "And why do you look so worried?"

Mickey stopped pacing and looked at his wife and coworkers who were weren't sure what was going on. He looked at Jack and said,

"What do you know about what happened on the Game Station?" Jack looked shocked at the question and Martha looked shocked that Mickey even knew about Game Station. Gwen and Ianto decided that this had something to do with the Doctor and looking at each other decided to make themselves scarce.

"We are going to go get some coffee. Call us if you need us or if you want more time." Gwen spoke for both of them. With that Gwen and Ianto left Torchwood.

Jack sat at Gwen's station and said,

"What part are you asking about? Are you asking do I know what Rose and the Doctor did? Or are you asking something else?" Martha also sat and looked at Mickey expectedly.

"Do you know what Rose did to get back to the Doctor?" Mickey asked softly.

"Of course I do. The Doctor explained it to me. She opened the heart of the Tardis and absorbed the time vortex to save him. Why?"

Martha looked between the two and figured that this conversation must be really important and that this had to have something to do with the strange phone.

"How long do you think Rose had the vortex in her head? And do you really truly believe that he really managed to take it all out of her?" Mickey asked.

Jack thought about it and said,

"Im guessing that she had it longer then a few minutes like the Doctor thought and that he didn't get it all?"

Mickey nodded and thought about his next words carefully.

"Rose explained it to me one day back in the parallel world. She had the vortex for millennia and seen every outcome to every choice ever made. She saw what had to be done to keep the doctor safe and sound. She knew that she had to let certain events happen even if it wasn't what she or he wanted."

"Canary Warf." Martha interrupted. "And Bad Wolf Bay." Mickey nodded and continued.

"Right. The moment she came to the parallel world she immediately started working for Torchwood. Since her dad was the head of Torchwood she had free range of everything that came through the door. I was her assistant for much of that time and I made her explain what was going on. She hadn't acted like everyone expected her too. She finally told me what had happened on Game Station and what that meant for her. Her first invention if you could call it that was a special version of a perception filter. Instead of not seeing the person there you see what you want them to see such as in her case was everyone seeing an older Rose when she came back for the battle against Dalek Caan."

Here Jack interrupted and said,

"Wait are you saying she isn't ageing?" Mickey nodded and said,

"Yeah Rose said that the time vortex changed her so that she can keep her promise but that she couldn't change things because they were fixed points but that she and some others that she chose could make sure that he was safe and teach him what he had to know before she could come home. But there is one thing. She knew that by the time was right for her to come home that he would regenerate twice. When she came for the battle she came prepared she left me with that phone. She told me that when it rang it was time for her to come home and that when she came home she would right several wrongs while she was here before he came home. All I have to do is return her call when we are ready for her here. She knew I would have to explain all this so that no one accused her of being a fake when she got here."

Martha stood up and grabbed the phone said,

"Right then, you two go start working on getting her back to life on paper. I want to be the one to call her home." Mickey started to walk over to her to take the phone away but was stopped by Jack who shook his head and said,

"She needs to do this." Mickey nodded his head and the boys got to work typing away on the computers to erase her name from all the lists of the dead. Martha hit redial on the phone and placed it to her ear. It rang a few times and then Martha heard,

"Hello Martha. I'm guessing that its time to come home then?" Rose said.

"Yes but how did you know that I would be the one to call you." Martha asked.

"I am the Bad Wolf I know all. Now tell jack to take two steps to the left unless he wants to be crushed. And yes I know it wouldn't kill him totally but I can't imagine it would be fun." Rose said with a chuckle.

Martha relayed her words to Jack and he moved right before the groaning sounds of a Tardis started and a police box appeared. It opened and Rose stepped out and Martha hung up the phone. Rose gave her signature grin and said,

"Did ya miss me?"

Jack grabbed her and swung her around before giving her a giant hug. She laughed and hugged him back before hugging Mickey and then she looked over at Martha and smiled and was pulled into a hug by the woman.

"So you said you had to do some things before you saw the Doctor. Is there anything that we can do to assist you?" Mickey asked her smiling.

"Well I have to fix Donna and I need to sort out some companions and Miss River Song and Miss Clara Oswald. And I need to bring someone else home. Now I am going to go get that person and while I am gone would you mind getting Donna here?" At Jack's nod she gave another grin and looked at Martha and said,

"Wanna ride along? I may need your help convincing the person to come."

Martha gave a matching grin and looked over at Mickey and said,

"Don't wait up." And she followed Rose into the Tardis and after a minute the Tardis disappeared. Jack and Mickey looked at each other and grinned and left to go get Donna.


End file.
